gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
AMX-102 Zssa
|image=Amx-102-msonly.jpg;Front (Standard) AMX-102-r.jpg;Rear (Standard) Amx-102.jpg;Front (w/Booster) AMX-102-bst-r.jpg;Rear (w/Booster) Amx-102-ma-booster.jpg;Rear (MA Mode w/Booster) Amx-102_U.jpg;Front (Sleeves colors w/Booster) 412 AMX-102 Zssa (from Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ);Video |transformable=Yes |production=Mass Production |usage=Artillery |type=Suit |vehicletype= |shiptype= |designation=AMX-102 |OfficialName=Zssa |oftheline= |first=0088 |last=0096 |era=Universal Century |series=Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ, Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (Novel), Gihren's Greed, Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn~7~7, |manufacturer=Neo Zeon |operator=Neo Zeon, Glemy Faction, The Sleeves |pilot=Mashymre Cello |paccommodation=Pilot only~in panoramic monitor/linear seat cockpit in chest |captain= |crew= |saccommodation= |height=15.85, 25.11~w/ Booster |headheight=15.0 |sensorrange=10800 |length= |width= |weight=40, 74.5~w/ Booster |emptyweight=23.7 |maxaccel=0.87~MS, 0.72~MS w/Shoulder Missile Pods, 1.15~MS Booster |mratio=1.55 |armor=Gundarium Alloy |powerplant=Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor, |poweroutput=1820 |propRocketThrusters=2 x 17300~MS, 32400~MS w/ Booster Pack, 2 x 26700~MS w/ Booster Pack, |propVernierThrusters=18 |armaments=2 x 30mm Vulcan Gun Scattering Beam Gun 4 x Beam Saber 2 x 10-tube Leg Missile Launcher 2 x 6-tube Leg Missile Launcher 2 x 3-tube Torso Missile Launcher 2 x 3-tube Arm Missile Launcher 2 x 7-tube Shoulder Missile Pod 2 x 4-tube Missile Pod |SpecEquip=Booster *Shoulder Missile Pods |OptionalEquip=2 x 7-tube Shoulder Missile Pod 2 x 4-tube Missile Pod Beam Rifle Beam Machine Gun Shotgun Shield |MobileWeapons= |MShangers= |MScatapults= |MScapacity= }} The AMX-102 Zssa is Neo Zeon's mass-produced artillery mobile suit, it was first featured in the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ, the design was later updated and featured in the novel series Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. The unit is piloted by Mashymre Cello. Technology & Combat Characteristics Designed as an artillery bombardment unit, the Zssa is notable for the large number of missiles in its stocky yellow frame. A Zssa without additional equipment carries a total number of 44 missiles all over its body. In addition to these missiles, the Zssa is also armed with 30mm vulcan guns, beam sabers and a scatter beam gun. The "basic" version of Zssa is only seen early in the series as Mashymre Cello uses it in his failed attempt to destroy the Argama. Eventually the Zssa was mass-produced by Neo Zeon. This more common version of Zssa was seen equipped with an optional booster pack and even more missile pods. With the booster pack, the Zssa can fly in the atmosphere and perform as an aerial bombardment unit. Armaments ;*30mm Vulcan Gun :The Zssa is equipped with a pair of 30mm Vulcan guns with 800 rounds of ammunition per gun. Vulcan guns are small caliber (for a mobile suit) shell firing weapon designed to track and shoot down incoming missiles and lightly armored vehicles but have little effect on a mobile suit's heavier armor, except at close range and only against lightly armored areas such as sensors. ;*Scattering Beam Gun :A torso mounted scattering beam gun, with a power rating of 7.64 MW. ;*Beam Saber :The beam saber is a small cylindrical device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by an energy capacitor that is recharged from special racks. The beam saber emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-field and is capable of cutting through any metal alloy. The only way to block a beam saber is to counter with another beam saber or to use armor that has been treated with an anti-beam coating. The Zssa carries four beam sabers with a power rating of 0.62 MW, that when not in use are stored in recharge racks in the legs. ;*10-tube Leg Missile Launcher ;*6-tube Leg Missile Launcher ;*3-tube Torso Missile Launcher ;*3-tube Arm Missile Launcher ;*7-tube Shoulder Missile Pod ;*4-tube Missile Pod ;*Beam Rifle :A standard hand carried ranged beam weapon is the beam rifle, which is powered by a rechargeable energy cap. Capable of firing concentrated mega particles, attacks from a beam rifle can damage any ordinary armor that has not been specially treated to resist it. ;*Beam Machine Gun :A handheld beam weapon originally used by the AMS-119 Geara Doga, powered by a replaceable e-pac. ;*Shotgun :A pump-action shotgun that was originally used by the MS-08TX Efreet and MS-18E Kämpfer during the One Year War. Despite its age the shotgun was still a potent weapon, shown capable of severly damaging the armor of modern mobile suits such as the AMS-129 Geara Zulu. ;*Shield :A shield can be optionally equipped on the Zssa for basic defense against physical weapons. Furthermore, a shield can be adapted to defend against beam weapons through the use of anti-beam coating. The Zssa equips the same shield used by the AMS-119 Geara Doga. Special Equipment & Features ;*Booster History The AMX-102 Zssa would be used by Neo Zeon during their campaign against both the AEUG and Earth Federation during The First Neo Zeon War of U.C. 0088. Some units would also be used by Glemy Toto's rebellion faction during Neo Zeon's internal conflicts and were repainted gray. In U.C. 0096, a number of these mobile suits survived and would be used by "The Sleeves" during the third of the major Neo-Zeon Movements. These mobile suits would be repainted in a new green color scheme and given the distinctive markings featured on many of the mobile suits used by The Sleeves. During the Battle of Industrial 7, the Sleeves would deploy their Zssa units to combat the forces of the Nahel Argama. One unit would transport the AMX-101E Schuzrum-Galluss to the Nahel Argama for a direct attack on the battleship. Variants ;*AMX-102C Zssa Kai ;*AMX-013 Zssa Dain ;*G-M2F (AMX-102) Zssan Picture Gallery amx-102 U.jpg|Equipped with booster and missiles (Gundam Unicorn novel) Zssa Lineart.png|Lineart of Zssa Rear Zssa Booster.jpg|Rear of Zssa w/Booster Mode AMX-102-r.jpg|Rear (Standard) AMX-102-bst-r.jpg|MS w/Booster Pack (Rear) AMX-102-1.jpg|Missile Pods amx-102-hatch.jpg|AMX-102 Zssa Hatch amx-102-beamsaber.jpg|Beam Saber Zssa1.jpg|Zssa (Glemy Faction Colors) MSGUC-ZssaSleeves.png|Zssa in action (Sleeves Custom) Notes & Trivia *The mobile suit was designed by Yutaka Izubuchi. References AMX-102 Zssa - SpecTechDetailDesign.jpg|AMX-102 Zssa - Specifications/Technical Detail/Design (Novel) AMX-102_001.jpg|AMX-102 Zssa - Sleeves specifications External links *AMX-102 Zssa on MAHQ.net ja:AMX-102 ズサ